Numerous challenges and problems are involved in apparatuses which make ice and store ice, including refrigerators with ice makers. These include being able to sufficiently cool water in order to make ice as well as removing ice from an ice mold. These may also include storing the ice. Moreover, different environments may provide additional challenges in making ice such as when ice is made within a fresh food or refrigeration compartment of a refrigerator or when attempting to make ice in an energy efficient manner or when clear ice or wet ice is being made. What is needed are improved ways to address one or more of these challenges or problems.